


Love Never Lets Go

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician), kradam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Adam went to the same high school.  Kris was invisible and Adam was the most outspoken.  They both had secret crushes on each other.  Now, they're at their 10 year High School reunion, which happens to be a Masquerade.  Will they finally find the nerve to admit their feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Never Lets Go

This high school reunion would be the death of him.  Kris stood alone in the corner of his old school's gym.  It was his 10 year reunion and the genius' on the reunion board decided a masquerade theme would be a good idea.  It was not a good idea.  In fact, it was a horrible idea.

Kris's costume consisted of his normal plaid shirt, jeans, and converse, but with an added glittery black mask.  He was so self-conscious about the mask it wasn't even funny. 

During high school, Kris wasn't one to make many friends.  He preferred to work on his music alone while the other boys worried about sports and girls.  Granted, Kris like sports.  He played baseball all through school and watched football every Sunday like the next guy.  But liking girls?  Not so much.  While the other guys were getting girlfriends, Kris was crushing on the school's best singer, Adam Lambert.  Adam was everything Kris wanted to be: confident, talented, popular.  Plus, he was absolutely gorgeous.  Unfortunately, Adam hadn't even known Kris existed.  He never had the courage to talk to him.  Now, Adam was quickly becoming the next Broadway superstar and Kris was stuck selling shoes for his uncle's shop.

A commotion began near the gym doors.  The crowd parted as a man clad all in black with a peacock feathered black mask strode into the gym.  Kris would have recognized Adam anywhere.  The rest of his former classmates all began to whisper Adam's name reverently.  Adam's clear blue eyes quickly scanned the gym before locking unto Kris's.  Kris knew he was still smitten because of the traitorous beating of his heart when their eyes connected.  Looks like that high school crush had never really gone away after all.  Adam winked at him and then turned to talk to his adoring public.  Kris needed a drink.

He made his way over to the punch bowl.  Much like in high school, the punch was spiked with all different kinds of alcohol.  It seemed everyone had wanted to contribute to the mass drunken-ness the reunion was quickly becoming.  Kris poured a glass and downed it in one fell swoop.  He was really going to need alcohol if he was going to face what his life could have been.  He wanted nothing more than to be singing star and have Adam Lambert as his loving boyfriend.  But the world was cruel; he would always be invisible. 

Kris started when a warm hand was laid on his shoulder.  "Hey, how are you?" a sultry voice whispered in his ear.  Kris stiffened as he recognized Adam's voice.  He turned and was met with the most beautiful eyes in the world.

"I, um, I'm fine," Kris said timidly.  Inside he was reeling.  Why would Adam be talking to him?  He was invisible!

"Awesome!" Adam said with a boyish enthusiasm.  Kris choked back a longing sigh.  He was so screwed.  "I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?"  Adam's voice had gone from sultry to innocent in two seconds flat.  It was as if Adam was scared Kris would say no.  It left his head spinning.  He realized he had been silent for too long when Adam said, "You really don't have to if you don't want.  I mean, I want to dance with you, but it's ok if you don't want to dance with me."  Adam started chewing on his bottom lip nervously.   

Kris broke out of the spell holding him hostage.  He realized that after tonight, Adam wouldn't even remember him.  This was his only chance to live the life he wanted to live.  In a stroke of boldness Kris said, "I would love to dance with you," before grabbing Adam's hand and dragging him to the dance floor.  
     
Kris danced with no inhibitions.  For the first time in his life, he didn't want to be invisible.  He wanted Adam to remember him, the same way Kris would remember Adam.  Kris moved closer to Adam as the tempo of the next song slowed from a heavy dance beat to a lyrical ballad.  
     
Adam laughed.  "No way, I told them I'd kick their asses if they dragged this out."  
     
Kris listened to the song more closely.  He recognized it as one Adam had recorded in high school and then passed to his friends, who then shared with the entire school.  Back then it had always made Kris cry listening to it.  It was such a sad song about longing for the one person who didn't even know you existed.  Kris could definitely relate.  "I think it's beautiful," Kris said, slipping his arms around Adam's neck.  Adam's hands became a comfortable weight around his middle.  "I always loved it."

"Really?" Adam asked incredulously.  "I didn't think anyone liked it.  Especially not the boy I wrote it for.  Oh well, he's probably moved on by now, had a great life."  Adam looked so sad as he told Kris this.  Kris wanted to punch the lights out of anyone who wouldn't want Adam.  That person was the stupidest person to ever stupid.  
     
Kris took a deep breath.  "Well, he doesn't know what he missed.  Anyone who doesn't like you needs their brain checked."  
     
"Thanks."  Adam smiled at Kris as they swayed to Adam's old song.  Kris sighed in contentment and laid his head on Adam's shoulder.  It was a little girlish, but Kris didn't care; he was milking this opportunity for everything he could.  "I don't think he was stupid though," Adam spoke up, warm breath ghosting over Kris's ear.  "I just think he had more important things on his mind.  He always seemed far off, like he was a million steps ahead of the rest of us."  
     
"Who was he?" Kris asked.  "If you don't mind my asking."  
     
"No, it's fine."  Adam held Kris a little closer.  "His name was Kris Allen."  Kris tried not stiffen in Adam's arms.  Adam had like him?  What was going on?  "I wanted to talk to him tonight," Adam continued.  "But I don't even know if he's here.  Shit, I don't know anyone who's here.  Stupid masquerade ball.  I wanted to make a bold statement tonight.  Talk to him finally after I was too scared to do it in high school.  You know, part of the reason I wanted to be famous so much was because I wanted him to finally notice me.  I probably didn't even cause a blip on his radar," Adam trailed off.  They swayed in silence for a second.  Kris reveling in the fact that Adam had liked him back.  Maybe there was hope after all.  He burrowed even closer to Adam, drinking in what could possibly be.  Adam started talking again.  Kris felt the rumble of it against his cheek as he listened to what Adam said.  "I'm happy I met you tonight," he said warmly.  "I don't even know who you are, but I really like you."  He laughed.  "Plus, cuddly boys are totally my weakness."  
     
"Yeah, well, Broadway stars who write pining love songs are totally my weakness."  They laughed together softly.  Finally, their laughter died down and Adam kissed the top of Kris's head.  Even after his lips left, Kris still felt the warmth of them in his hair.  "I like you too by the way.  And not just because you're famous.  You're really sweet.  I have to admit, though, I had a huge crush on you all through high school."  Kris was feeling brave enough to admit this because Adam didn't know who he was, and Adam's earlier confession had further broken down his secrecy.  
     
"Aww, that's adorable," Adam said.  "What's your name?  Maybe I do remember you."  
     
Kris didn't want this beautiful illusion to end.  When Adam found out who he was and realized he had gone nowhere in his life, he wouldn't be interested anymore.  He'd be bored out of his mind.  There was no way Adam could ever be interested in a nobody shoe salesman.  He would want someone more exciting.  "You'll find out at midnight," Kris replied.  At midnight, there would be a de-masking.  However, Kris had no intention to stay and show Adam who he was, preferring to keep this moment frozen in time forever.  
   
Adam hmm'd his ok into Kris's hair and they continued to sway.  Even after Adam's old song had been replaced with more upbeat ones, they swayed slowly.  A connection was being made quickly, one Kris was loathe to break as the final 30 second countdown to midnight began.  
     
They pulled apart and Adam looked happily into Kris's eyes.  He ran a hand down Kris's arm slowly.  Kris closed his eyes at the touch.  It felt beautiful and right.  A tear leaked from Kris's eye and glistened in the soft feathers of his mask.  Adam wiped it away and asked, "What's wrong?"  
     
Kris took a deep breath.  "If you see who I am, you won't like me.  I'm boring.  You deserve better."  Kris took Adam's hand and kissed the back of it.  "Good-bye," he whispered, barely audible above the shouted, "Ten...Nine...Eight...."  
    Kris turned and ran out of the gym, Adam shouting, "Please wait!" behind him.  Kris collapsed against the wall around the corner from the gym doors.  He sobbed in earnest now, not holding back.  His heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest.  But this was what he had to do.  He would feel even worse if Adam told him how boring he was and how he couldn't believe he had ever liked Kris in high school.  
     
Kris heard running footsteps approach and slow in front of him.  When he opened his eyes, he saw Adam kneeling before him.  His mask had been taken off and he was staring at Kris with a face even more breath-takingly beautiful than Kris remembered.  "Why would you run away?" Adam asked, tears clogging his voice.  When Kris looked, he saw Adam's eyes were filled with moisture.  "What are you afraid of?"  
     
Adam's voice was so sad that Kris couldn't help answering.  "I'm afraid you'll think less of me when you see I've done nothing with my life.  I won't be able to live with it when you tell me I'm boring and worthless.  I'm afraid of your rejection."  Kris was still crying.  He braced himself for the rejection that was sure to follow.   
     
"Oh baby, I could never think that," Adam said gently, running his hand through the hair on the back of Kris's neck.  "I wanted to dance with you more than I wanted to hang out with my old friends.  You're very interesting.  And I think you're amazing.  Nothing can change that."  
     
"Even when you find out I'm just a shoe salesman who's never had a boyfriend?" Kris sniffled.  
     
"Even then."  Adam petted Kris's neck a few more times before moving his hands to the edges of Kris's mask.  "May I?" he asked softly.  
     
Kris nodded smally, hoping Adam wouldn't care about who he was.  He closed his eyes tight as the mask was removed.  Adam gasped when the mask was fully removed.  "Kris," he breathed.  
     
Kris opened his eyes.  Adam was looking at him with such joy that Kris couldn't help but smile.  "Yeah, it's me."  
     
Adam caressed Kris's cheek and leaned forward.  Their lips connected.  Kris almost started crying again from the sweetness of it.  He was finally kissing Adam Lambert and it was even more than he'd hoped it would be.  They separated slowly, lips clinging for a split-second.  "Come to New York with me," Adam pleaded.  "I don't want to leave you again.  Please."  
     
Kris knew it wasn't that simple.  There were things he needed to do first.  Loose ends he would need to tie up.  But knowing Adam was in his future, he would do anything to be with him.  "I'll come with you," he answered.  They kissed again, pressing their smiles together.  Kris felt stupid for thinking Adam wouldn't like him.  The future now looked better and brighter than ever.


End file.
